Just Like His Father
by Arc-Shipping99
Summary: Callan Carl Grimes never got to meet his father. However as the Boy Grows up Enid notices how much like his father the Boy is. This story is a sequel to Hows My Heart Suppose to Beat Without You and These Six Cries the Hardest


Just Like His Father

Callan Carl Grimes was born six months after the war with the Saviours ends. He is born in Alexandria at the rebuilt medical office. Siddiq and Rosita assist Enid in the delivery. It take 5 hours of painful, intense labour for the baby to be born.

At seven lbs and four ounces Callan Carl Grimes immediately becomes the light of his mother's life. From the first time she holds her son in her arms she silently vows to do whatever it takes to make sure he survives and gets a chance to live a good live in this new world, A world that Carl had worked so hard to help create. She misses Carl greatly and while she knows her heart will never fully heal from his death she believes that being a mother to Callan may help ease some of this pain.

As Callan grows and achieves many milestones in his first year, she begins to pick up on similarities between Callan and his father.

When Callan is 10 months old he begins walking, and once he starts he never stops. By the time he is a year old he is getting into everything. They are forced to baby proof everything very quickly. Rick later tells Enid that Carl was an early walker as well.

One morning Enid walks up and looks over at the crib where Callan sleeps. She is surprised at first when she see her son laying on the side of the crib simply staring at his mother as he smiles and gurgles. She smiles, Carl used to lay awake and watch her sleep to.

Callan's first word is Dada. When he says it he points towards a picture of Carl. After Enid puts him to bed that night, she cries herself to sleep, wishing that Carl was here to see his son grow up.

When Callan is five he is playing with Ellie Dixon. When the 4 year old falls and scrapes her knee, he becomes protective of her. He waits with his best friend and holds her hand until Rosita finishes cleaning the girl up and stops crying. He's protective of those he cares about. Just like his father was.

When Callan is nine he takes down his first walker. One of the elderly members of the community had passed away. When Callan and Ellie went to deliver soup to the elderly gentleman they came face to face with a walker. Callan is quick to react and using the knife that grandpa Rick gave him he takes down the walker. He is swift and skilled with the knife just like his father was. Coincidently the knife Callan carried belonged to his father.

When he's twelve Rick teaches him how to shoot. He uses the Beretta that once belonged to his father. He masters the skill quickly and soon becomes a great shot just like his father was.

When he is thirteen Callan is forced to put down someone he cares about for the first time. He and his uncle Aaron were out a supply run when his uncle is bit. Callan is forced to shoot his beloved uncle in order to prevent him from reanimating. After this Callan goes through a period where he becomes hard on the outside and snaps at everyone around him.

By the time he is fourteen he had developed an enjoyment of killing walkers. She becomes concerned about this after he sneaks out over the wall one night and tried to fight a heard by himself. Luckily she, Michonne and Daryl arrive in time to save the kid. Enid takes away his gun after this. Rick has a long talk with the boy and tells him of Carl's words during his final hour. Rick explains that there is more to life than just killing. He spends quality time with his family and like his father did finds peace and slowly the coldness around his hearts melts away.

When Callan is sixteen he learns that not all humans are good. The community of Alexandria finds itself in armed conflict with a group called the "Almighty." For three months there is armed conflict and Callan see's many people who knew die during the conflict. The death that hits him the hardest is that of his Uncle Daryl. The man who was in his mid-fifties sacrifices himself by allowing himself to be killed allowing Rick and Michonne the chance to kill the leader of the "Almighty". For the first time Callan see's someone he loved brutally killed and just like his father did during the conflict with the Saviours, he learns that humans can be more deadly the walkers.

By the time he's seventeen he had found love. He and Ellie Dixon make quite the pair. Everyone says they remind them of Carl and Enid. Enid is happy for her son, she's proud of how he much of a Gentleman her son is. He like his father, kind and protective and putting her needs before his own. Seeing Callan and Ellie makes her miss Carl a lot more.

By the time Callan is twenty five, he has become a leader in the Community of Alexandria. Maggie, Michonne and Rick have all passed away. Enid and Rosita begin to take a step back in their leadership roles and slowly hand the rains off to the next generation. Callan along with his aunt Judith, his wife Ellie Dixon-Grime and his befriend Hershel-Dale Rhee take over as the council of Alexandria. Like his father Callan is a natural born leader and the residents follow his lead on several expansion projects within the community. Enid is proud of her son and she knows that wherever he is, Carl is as well.

Callan is an amazing father. Like Carl, Callan is a natural at taking care of kids. At the age of thirty Callan and Ellie have three children. Dustin, Breanna and Claire. Callan raises his children just how his mother raised his. His children learn right and wrong, they learn how to protect themselves and others. Most importantly they learn kindness and compassion. Like their grandpa Carl, the three children grow into some of the kindness people within the community. Enid loves her grandkids very much, but every time she visits with them she feels sad, she wishes that she and Carl had gotten the chance to raise a family of their own.

Callan is thirty-six when his mother gets sick. Enid learns that she has Cancer. For the next two years, Hershel-Dale, the community doctor tries everything to cure his Aunt Enid. Sadly nothing can be done and Callan is forced to realize that he will soon lose his mother.

When Callan is thirty-eight Enid passes away. Callan and Judith are with her when she dies. She tells her son how proud she is of him, how strong and brave he is and that she knows in her heart that he will continue to beat the world they live in. She tells him one last time how much like Carl he is and that his father would be proud of him. She tells him she loves him and then passes away. Just like his father did many years ago, Callan makes sure that his mother does not reanimate. They bury her next to his Father.

Ten years after his Mother's Death, He loses his aunt Judith to a herd of walkers. Before she dies the woman passes on a sheriff's hat that one belonged to his grandfather and then his father. Just like his father he wears the hat until his time comes and then he passes it on to his son.

From the day he was born, Callan was the exact image of his Father. He carried on his Father's legacy from his first day until his last.


End file.
